Adoración
by AdhLennon
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de Tonks, Remus siempre sería su amigo. Irremediablemente sentía Adoración por él.
1. Química

_**Originalmente no iba así, pero considero que será mejor que los capitulos vayan algo más largos. **_  
_**Gracias por leer** :D_

* * *

Según los relatos de Sirius, Remus siempre había sido bueno con aquello de las Chicas; pero desde que yo lo conocía nunca lo había visto con una sola. Yo lo veía todos los días leyendo el periódico y tomando chocolate, así fueran las tres de la tarde o las seis de la mañana; por las tardes iba directo a su casa porque su casa era esa, Grimmauld Place #12, la base de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix. Nunca salía de casa a menos que fuera a alguna misión o que algún amigo de la orden lo invitara a salir.

Un día yo lo invité a tomar algo y aceptó. Insistió mucho en pagar, pero yo lo había invitado, por lo tanto pagué yo; lo tomó personal, Sirius lo comentó después y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, así que le sugerí a Sirius que le sugiriera invitarme y así podría saldar su deuda.

Así que un buen jueves, después de la reunión; ya me preparaba para irme cuando se me acercó y me invitó, no un café, sino ir a cenar, por supuesto que asentí gustosa. Después de una cena agradable y cálida, me acompañó a casa y todavía charlamos en la puerta un poco más.

Dos días después mi espía secreto me comentó que Remus le había dicho lo bien que había pasado esa noche y que le gustaba compartir su tiempo conmigo, coincidí en todo con él. Por lo tanto busqué maneras sigilosas de acercarme a el con el apoyo de Sirius de por medio.

Después de unos meses, nuestra amistad se fue haciendo grande, tan fuerte llegó a ser nuestro lazo que nos quedábamos hasta altas horas en la casa, solíamos charlar de cosas irrelevantes como el clima o la "deliciosa" cena que Kreacher había preparado ese día.

Mis padres nunca habían estado tan molestos por tal situación y juraron que averiguaría la razón de mis retrasos y mí empeorada torpeza. Mientras tanto Remus se volvió mi único tema de conversación y no verlo se convirtió en una verdadera tortura. Desafortunadamente después de todo a Sirius no le pareció tan buena idea lo que sucedía y se empeñó seriamente en alejarnos; no dejaba que me sentara cerca de Remus en las reuniones, ni acercarme cada jueves para irnos a cenar como era ya la costumbre. Sirius me alejaba de él sin razón aparente.

Al tercer jueves interrumpido me interpuse en el camino de Sirius y exigí una explicación coherente. Él evito mi mirada y contestó con una voz monótona _"porque se me da la gana"_, su respuesta hizo que me hirviera la sangre pero solo logró que me empeñara más en buscar la compañía de Remus.

De cualquier forma encontrábamos una manera de contactarnos; por las mañanas, o intercambiábamos lechuzas bastante tarde por la noche, siempre había algo que nos acercara. Sirius nos descubrió, y como si se tratara de un par de adolescente (en este caso tres, por que el también se comportaba como tal) fue a comunicárselo a mis padres. Mi ira hacia él aumentó considerablemente y una vez más fui, le planté cara y grité: _"¿Qué demonios es lo que te empeña en molestarme de esa manera?" _de nuevo me miró brevemente, desvió la mirada y sentenció con frialdad: _"Haré lo que sea para impedir esto, a fin de cuentas, yo lo comencé, yo puedo terminarlo"_ Se levantó con tranquilidad y salió de la habitación.

El enojo surcó mis ojos, me desplomé en la silla donde había estado él, y comencé a llorar. Remus iba pasando por ahí y al escucharme, entró. Le expliqué lo que había sucedido, Sirius me trataba como una adolescente tonta y necia a lo que Remus respondió con incomodidad _"bueno, él trata así a todas las personas" _pero había algo en Remus que no era normal, empezaba a distanciarse por su cuenta, no había necesidad alguna de que Sirius lo arrastrara, me ponía ansiosa que lo hiciera, me daba miedo, no quería que se alejara de mí, así que seguí insistiendo y entre más me acercaba e insistía, más se alejaba de mí.

Hasta que sucedió eso.


	2. Culpa

**_Aun así son cortos :/, pero insistó, gracias por leer :D

* * *

_**

Acababa de terminar la reunión de la orden cuando llegó el patronus de Snape anunciando que Harry había huido de la escuela en busca de Sirius a la cámara de las profecías, nos pusimos en marcha muy confusos ya que Sirius estaba entre nosotros; por supuesto que él tuvo que ir también.

Ahí, donde supuestamente estaba secuestrado, falleció Sirius Black; fueron las sucias manos de la Hermana de mi madre, Bellatrix, las que se llevaron la vida de la persona que me había apoyado de tantas maneras.

En un principio fue tan difícil de creer que estaba muerto que entré en Shock y después de un rato lo único que logré fue desbordarme en llanto.

En la orden le hicieron un pequeño homenaje, pero algo me dijo que de no ser porque yo dejé que Bellatrix se fuera y lo atacara, el no estaría muerto; obviamente era _culpa mía_ que Sirius _hubiera muerto_ de tal manera.

Fue como decidí que alejarme de la orden sería lo más factible y así fue. No fui a las reuniones durante un tiempo y curiosamente nadie me buscó. Al fin después de cuatro semanas de ausencia y de que nadie recordara que yo existía; llegó Remus. Mamá nos dio un momento de privacidad aunque, el tiempo que estuve en casa fue suficiente para entender porque me había hecho tan dependiente de él. Así que yo no regresaría a la Orden ya que sentía culpa por haber dejado morir a Sirius.

Bajé a recibirlo en pijama, trató de convencerme sin éxito de que regresara a la orden, yo tenía ganas de ir, pero no podía, no me sentía capaz, además de que tenía mucho miedo. Hablaba de lo mucho que me extrañaban, que no era lo mismo sin mí, que los planes siempre les salían mal; se refería en plural, nunca describió como se sentía él específicamente. No le presté tanta atención porque nada más de verlo se me vinieron muchos pensamientos a la cabeza. De pronto se quedó en silencio, lo miré, miraba hacia todos lados excepto a donde estaba yo.

_"Remus, ¿sientes algo por mí?"_ nunca me hubiera imaginado diciéndolo de tal manera, ni siquiera pretendía hacer mención de algo como tal, pero la curiosidad me mataba pues en realidad la respuesta que yo hubiera dado hacia él hubiera sido, sí, demasiado; pero no era lo que esperaba de _él_. Al escucharme, me miró con angustia y consternación luego se puso muy serio, miró hacia otro lado y con una voz sepulcral dijo: _No._ Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y con nerviosismo empezó a buscar su gabardina, al fin dijo "_debo irme"_ me dio un beso en la frente y sin mirarme se fue.


	3. Parque

Desde mi lugar en el sillón observé como cerraba la puerta tras de sí, no podría explicar el grado de shock en el que me encontraba, pero me hice un ovillo y lloré hasta que regresó mamá, le conté porqué ya no iba a la orden pero omití la razón por la que me había encontrado llorando desconsoladamente en el sillón, afirmó que la muerte de Sirius no tenía nada que ver conmigo, yo no tenía ni pizca de culpa en eso, así que regresar a la orden con la frente bien en alto era lo más recomendable.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones regresé a la orden con la frente bien en alto, estaba muy asustada, tenía miedo. Tal ves me apedrearían; pero la reacción fue completamente diferente para sorpresa mía. Todos los chicos me recibieron con abrazos y frases de aliento, lo que me desconcertó un poco, ya que mi huida había sido silenciosa. Agradecí a todos pero yo ansiaba que Remus se acercara a mí tal como los demás lo hacían, no lo hizo… en ese momento. Solo hasta después de la reunión, dijo en voz muy baja "que_ bueno que viniste… eh… bien… bienvenida… otra…vez_" y se fue. Nada… no dijo algo más.

Llegué a casa y mamá quiso saber todo acerca de todo, desgraciadamente yo no me sentía con los ánimos de hablarle de todo así que solo dije que todos había hecho su mejor esfuerzo… menos Remus, no satisfecha con eso, preguntó _"¿Tienes problemas con él?"_ me incomodó _"err… no"_ pero su mirada hizo que me arrepintiera de tanta sequedad y comencé a contarle _"Mamá, Remus era mi mejor amigo, era tan lindo que…"_ de repente me sentí avergonzada de lo que diría "_pues empezó a medio gustarme"_ agache la mirada, "_sigue_" urgió ella "_pues Sirius fue quien intervino para que nuestra relación se hiciera más estrecha de lo deseado, después, algo no le pareció y pues… no dejó que me acercara más a él, no tengo idea de porque hizo tal cosa"_ las últimas palabras se oyeron más como gemido pues se me cerró la garganta cuando las pronuncié; ella me abrazó y no pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, al separarme de ella dijo sonriendo _"Yo si se porqué lo hizo; Sirius no quería que lo vieras porque sabía que Remus se estaba enamorando de ti_" Me sorprendió tanto que mi sollozo se detuvo a la mitad "_Por supuesto, Sirius lo conocía mejor que cualquier persona y prefirió ser cruel y que te enojaras con él a ver como Remus te dejaba desilusionada y sola" _ De repente tenía ganas de tener a Sirius frente a mí para darle un gran abrazo " _Por supuesto que le agradaba la idea de que tú y él salieran, decía que tú podrías darle un poco de felicidad a su vida"_ Cada palabra que decía mamá me hacía sentirme esperanzada y aumentó mi alegría considerablemente porque Remus si me veía de otra manera pero algo, yo no sabía qué, le impedía estar conmigo al 100% y pensar en sus reacciones me confundía.

Ese mismo día por la noche llegó a mi casa, le pidió a mi mamá que me dejara ir con él al parque más cercano que había. Ella por supuesto que me dejó ir. Esa noche las calles estaban más vacías y frías que de costumbre; todo el camino esperé a que hablara pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, llegamos al parque y fue hasta que nos sentamos en una pequeña banca cuando habló "_Me preguntaste si sentía algo por ti"_ no hice gesto alguno, o eso creí_ "quiero rectificar mi respuesta_" me congelé _"Sí, sí me gustas y mucho" _


	4. Evasión

Lo dijo de una manera tan segura y sin complejos que sonreí como nunca, Sirius y Mamá tenían razón _"Pero ni siquiera lo tomes en cuenta_" la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro ¿De que se trataba eso? _"¿Porqué lo haría?"_ Pregunté controlando mi voz furiosa "_Hay muchas razones_" miró al suelo "_la principal es porque soy mucho mayor que tú_" me miró a los ojos "_No me permitiría nunca arrancar tu juventud de tal manera"_ volvió a desviar la mirada "_además hay tantas cosas_" _"¿Mayor?"_Reclamé Perpleja _"¿MAYOR DICES?_" suspiró "_eso no es un problema, papá es 4 años mayor que mamá y nunca han tenido algún problema"_ no contestó, suspiré "_bueno, esa es la principal, ¿cuáles son las demás?"_ sus ojos se centraron en la lámpara sobre nuestras cabezas, suspiró "_demasiado pobre, demasiado peligroso_" El grado de ira en mis venas acrecentó peligrosamente _"¿Peligroso? ¿Pobre?"_ No eran razones coherentes "_Creo que te faltó demasiado acomplejado, Remus"_ bufé; enojada me deslicé al otro lado de la banca lo más lejos posible de él _"Dora…no comprendes, esto es por tu…"_ Lo fulminé furiosamente _"… ¿BIEN? Es por mi bien ¡ja_!" miré a otro lado tratando de tragarme el nudo que se formó en mi garganta _"¿Crees que no me lastima que de repente seas cortante, finjas que no existo y luego regreses como si nunca sucediera nada?"_ se nubló mi vista _"tienes bastante equivocado el concepto de bien, Remus_" me volteé y crucé los brazos _"Tienes que entenderme, Por favor Dora, no lo he hecho para herirte, todo lo he hecho para que no sufras_" En ese momento recordé las palabras de mi madre: desilusionada y sola. "_No te preocupes, agradezco que te intereses por mí"_ hablé con frialdad, me levanté lentamente y sin mirarlo caminé rápidamente, estaba casi segura de que me seguiría pero no lo hizo; al recordar sus palabras se nubló mi vista de nuevo.

Sirius tuvo razón, me dejaría, desilusionada y sola, _muy_ desilusionada y _muy_ sola.

Al llegar a casa mamá sonrió pero yo la miré aún con lágrimas en los ojos y subí corriendo a mi habitación, no me siguió afortunadamente, así me dio oportunidad de llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Por la mañana en entró pretendiendo no hacer ruido para no despertarme pero no tuvo éxito, _"Hola nena, ¿como te sientes?"_ se sentó a la orilla de la cama y me tomó la mano _"Bien… creo"_ se acercó un poco más a mí "¿_quieres hablar acerca de eso?"_ asentí y recomencé la historia desde donde me había quedado, me sentí estúpida, pero de nuevo dijo que debía ir a la reunión; así que después del desayuno me obligó a vestirme e ir. Al llegar allá Remus ni siquiera se contaba entre las personas presentes, así que terminó la reunión y corrí directo a mi casa.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta meses, Remus a veces no iba, a veces me miraba, a veces me saludaba, a veces no; pero luego descubrí que tenía una excusa pequeñísima para no mirarme, mi aspecto era simplemente deplorable, a causa de la depresión había adelgazado 2 tallas, tenía ojeras, los ojos hinchados y para colmo mi cabello era casi negro; y es que en realidad Remus y Sirius Se habían encargado de robar y despedazar a mi antigua yo.


	5. Discusión

Y después de tantas evasivas decidí que mi depresión no tenía sentido y que en realidad tenía en mis manos la forma de arreglar mis problemas con Remus. Un día tome la decisión de correr el peligro, llegué a la pequeña casa de la que ahora era propietario y toqué la puerta con coraje, abrió la puerta y por su expresión, evidentemente no era yo la visita que más ansiaba tener. _"¡Dora! ¿Qué… qué es… lo que te trae por aquí?"_ jadeó con los dedos aferrados a la puerta. _"Necesito hablar contigo unos minutos, ¿puedo?"_ me sorprendió que mi voz se escuchara más segura de lo que estaba."Claro, claro, pasa" me dejó pasar y me detuve en el recibidor, me condujo hasta la sala e hizo que me sentara, desgraciadamente volteé hacia la chimenea y descubrí en un portarretratos una tira de fotos que seguramente nos habríamos tomado en una visita al centro comercial; se sentó junto a mí, siguió el camino de mi mirada y para atraer mi atención dijo en un tono un poco más alto _"Eh… y bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?"_ traté de mirarlo a los ojos y temblé de pies a cabeza mientras me escudriñaba "_Remus ¿por qué hemos llegado a esto?_" Mi voz se redujo casi a un susurro pues fue lo más alto que logré alzarla, inspeccioné mis temblorosas manos y luego levanté la vista con los ojos anegados en lágrimas "¿_A qué te refieres con esto?" _La voz no le tembló, habló con firmeza "_me refiero a la enemistad que se ha creado entre nosotros, ¿por qué hemos permitido que las cosas se pongan tan feas?"_ hablé más rápido de lo que debía, nunca me imagine teniendo una conversación como esa y menos con él. "_Ya lo habíamos hablado, Dora; es mejor que no estemos cerca, de otro modo todo se pondría peor_" _"¿Peor? ¡Nunca he entendido cuál es tu maldito concepto de bien y mal, Remus! Estoy segura de que las cosas saldrían excelentes si tan solo tú pudieras dejar tus complejos atrás_" para entonces, ya no me miraba, miraba al suelo con una expresión perdida, difícil de descifrar _"no lo entiendes"_ dijo al fin "_nunca podría hacerte feliz, por que cada luna llena estarías en peligro mortal" _su voz fue monótona, se percibía como le raspaba el dolor en la garanta y entonces todo cobró sentido, decía luna llena y eso significaba solo una cosa… ni siquiera eso hizo amedrentarme "_no me harías feliz… ¡despierta, Remus, me has hecho más feliz que cualquier persona en años!"_ y de alguna manera, la histeria comenzó a apoderarse de mí, tal vez gritando vería con más claridad las cosas; bajé la mirada y me dio coraje sentir las lágrimas resbalando por mi nariz "_tú no me harías daño_" Acercó su mano para acariciar mi mejilla " _desearía que pudieras verlo desde mi perspectiva"_ di un giro a mi rostro violentamente para alejarme de su caricia " _pero no puedo, Remus, no puedo verlo desde tu punto de vista ¡porque es absurdo! ¿Ves allá afuera?" _señale la ventana_ "hay una guerra allá, ¿te dolería si yo muriera mañana? Apuesto a que te lamentarías de esta postura si yo hubiera muerto ya_" el terror cruzó por su expresión "_A mí no me importan cuales sean tus razones, Remus, en cualquier caso yo también soy peligrosísima o muy joven… o simplemente muy extrovertida, Yo también tengo defectos, entonces ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_" hice una pausa _"¡Dora, yo no quiero hacerte daño! Todo esto es por el bien de los dos; ni siquiera puedes imaginarte lo difícil que se está tornando todo"_ sus palabras me alteraron de nuevo "_No, Tienes razón no puedo ni siquiera imaginármelo porque ¡LO ESTOY VIVIENDO! mírame, Remus ¡dale un vistazo a lo que supones que no imagino!"_ señalé mi cuerpo _"¡MÍRAME!"_ grité presa de la desesperación _"¿Aún crees que no puedo imaginármelo?"_ Me miró con desgane y su expresión no cambió _"Dora…"_ pero lo interrumpí "_No me ayudas, Remus, al contrario, empeoras mi situación, me alejas cada vez más de ti como si no supieras lo mucho que te quiero, como si no supieras que no te tengo miedo y que sería lo ultimo que sentiría hacia ti Haría lo que fuera para que las cosas volvieran a su cauce; de verdad actúas como si no me conocieras_" cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y sentencié _"Pero sí, creo que tienes razón, esto es mejor así" _me di la vuelta sin mirarle, caminé con decisión hacia la puerta, la abrí de un tirón salí y la azoté con fuerza.

Caminé hacia la parada del bus, me subí al primero que llegó y al ver las casas correr lejos de su apartamento, dejé las lágrimas correr por mi rostro. 

_

* * *

_

** Apuesto a que en este momento me estan queriendo matar, pero ¡perdón! así no funcionaba la estetica de la historia :D gracias por leer :D**


	6. Enfermería

**_Lo siento :S al parecer mi vida se ha vuelto demasiado ajetreada! pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, saben que los leo todos y los contesto :D así que bueeno, sigamos con esta historia jeje_**

**_besos_**

* * *

Una discusión en navidad de nuevo por su aceptación y ese día terminó diciéndome que no deseaba saber nada de mí o volverme a ver. Mi visión de navidad no volvería a ser la misma después de eso, la propia visión de felicidad no volvería a ser la misma.

Pasaron meses y meses y un día de Mayo me llegó un mensaje diciendo que los mortífagos habían invadido Hogwarts. Llegué corriendo a Grimmauld Place con la intención de hacer mi trabajo y no mirar a Remus si es que se encontraba por ahí cerca; poco duraron las ganas de solo cumplir mi trabajo, en cuanto lo miré, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, muy a mi pesar. Me lancé a abrazarlo sin pensarlo y contrariamente a lo que yo había creído que haría, también me abrazó con fuerza y dijo "_Vamos, todavía podemos solucionarlo_" Me miró, lo miré y por un instante muy pequeño nuestras miradas se conectaron, cálidamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, simplemente estábamos él y yo, nada más. Alguien en su ajetreo para salvar Hogwarts me golpeó el codo y rompió la conexión, nos recordó que debíamos ir, nos separó. Hogwarts estaba en caos, él corrió lejos de mí y busqué deshacerme de la mayor cantidad de mortífagos posibles hasta que escuché de un chico de quinto que un hombre lobo había herido a un chico pelirrojo, el horror recorrió mis venas y corrí como una loca hacia la enfermería; se trataba de Bill, la mera visión de su rostro medio desfigurado me provoco terror. me senté en la cama de al lado y observe durante mucho tiempo como Madame Pompfrey le aplicaba un ungüento verde y desagradable en sus heridas, entonces llegó Remus, inconscientemente el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí y mientras el se acercaba con desesperación, alcancé a sonreírle con timidez a lo que respondió a medias, estaba muy sucio, pálido y mas que nada, preocupado._"¿Cómo esta?" _se acercó a mi tratando de examinar las heridas de Bill _"estable"_ respondí, no despegó la vista de su rostro y se sentó al lado de mi en la cama, se levantó y le preguntó algunas cosas a Madame Pompfrey y regreso a su lugar; de repente el ambiente estaba muy tenso, solo se podía escuchar los murmullos de madame Pompfrey quejándose de lo mal que estaba Bill. Ron y Luna seguidos por Ginny y Hermione entraron media hora después aparecieron sillas y se sentaron, Ron se acercó a Remus y comenzó a preguntar acerca de su hermano, Remus contestó todo y Ron regresó a su silla. Al cabo de un momento la enfermería comenzó a llenarse de personas y creí que sería una buena idea desaparecer un momento, después de todo los mortífagos ya habían abandonado el castillo, me levanté y salí del lugar, claramente sentí que alguien me seguía pero no quise voltear a ver quien lo hacía. Al sentarme en las escaleras, estaba frente a mí; Remus estaba ahí parado, por supuesto, la preocupación ya no estaba tan latente en su rostro y trató de sonreírme pero solo logró hacer una mueca _"¿Puedo sentarme?_" preguntó en voz baja intentando vanamente de sonreír de nuevo miré el escalón pensativamente luego volví a mirarlo "_claro ¿por qué no?" _se sentó en el mismo escalón que yo pero tuvo mucho cuidado de no acercarse mucho a mí. _"sorprendente ¿no? Mortífagos en Hogwarts"_ no respondí, nada me instaba a entablar una conversación con él. Miré un punto fijo en el piso volví la mirada hacia él casi indignada y pensé en voz alta _"¿Qué sucede, Remus? ¿Qué necesitas o que es lo que quieres decirme?"_ Nunca me hubiera imaginado hablándole con ese tono a Remus pero no podía dejar de lado mi frialdad hacia él en ese momento. Su reacción ante mi pregunta fue simplemente sorprendente, su rostro se tornó algo sombrío, abrió la boca intentó decir algo pero luego la cerró sin éxito _"Solo quería saber como estabas, es todo"_ habló muy rápidamente, hizo un ademán de intentar levantarse pero se quedó en el mismo lugar _"¿Cómo me ves tú?"_ mi voz no abandonaba el tono duro y frío y algo me dijo q después me arrepentiría de hacer eso, además estaba en mi defensa pero si yo me veía mal, entonces… ¿cómo se veía él? _"no te ves nada bien_" brillante observación, Lupin _"Solo quiero disculparme contigo, creo que la última vez que discutimos no fui muy amable contigo, me siento mal, pero sigo creyendo que es por tu bien"_ Pude sentir como corría la acidez por mis venas, de nuevo tuve ganas de gritarle pero en su lugar acumule todo mi autocontrol (posible) y dije _"Gracias, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy"_ confié en que le encontrara el sarcasmo e ironía que había en mi voz _"pero no deseo que lo repitas tantas veces como para restregarme en la cara lo estúpida que soy, como para que me hagas saber que no es una razón coherente por la que estoy así, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir lo bien que me va a hacer que me ignores o que me mires como si en verdad sufrieras mucho ¡estoy harta de que siempre tenga que ser yo la víctima y que tu seas el superhéroe que salva el maldito día!."_ Respira, respira; me tragué el dolor, me levanté valientemente, lo miré de nuevo con frialdad y agregué _"yo también tengo razones para creer en esto, así que siguen sin importarme ni un poquito las tuyas, Remus" _me di la vuelta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia, caminé hacia la enfermería repitiéndome mentalmente que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento él mismo me despertaría y me consolaría, pero no fue así.  
Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y me paralicé, di la vuelta lentamente y miré su rostro, me acarició la mejilla y susurró "_Tonks…_" y sin previo aviso me besó; nunca había sentido semejante maraña de sentimientos en una persona como él, pero descubrí que él sentía lo mismo que yo, desesperación abrasante, y dolor, mucho dolor. Al separarnos me miró con angustia mientras lentamente en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa tonta _"Tonks, yo… perdóname"_ se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras, caminó rápidamente y desapareció de mi vista, tal reacción no fue tan extraña como la mía. Me quedé ahí plantada sin saber muy bien que hacer, miré el lugar donde había desaparecido la última parte de su túnica y la única solución que encontré fue fingir que nada había sucedido y entré a la enfermería aún con los ojos húmedos.


	7. Madriguera

Se que soy una mala persona por abandonar 6 meses esta historia pero bueeeno... creo q es un porquito màs largo... sì... bueno... Lean :)

* * *

Después de ese pequeño incidente –como decidí llamarlo, al no encontrar una palabra más adecuada- volvieron las evasivas y todo con lo que venían acompañadas; ésta vez, por obvias razones, todos dentro de la orden lo pudieron notar claramente (si es que no lo habían notado antes) pero como Albus estaba muerto en lo que menos podíamos detenernos a pensar era en nuestra amistad-amor rota. Se cancelaron las reuniones y una vez más me vi en mi casa, sola, triste, en pijama y con un bol lleno de palomitas frente al televisor.

Al cabo de una semana llegó una lechuza por la ventana, Kingsley anunciaba la nueva base de operaciones, afortunadamente era la madriguera y era urgente que me presentara ahí solo para que practicaran la seguridad de rutina; al principio lo lancé lejos de mi vista, luego recordé que eso implicaría ver a Remus, tenía ganas de verlo aunque mi relación con él se hubiera quedado en pausa esa semana, simplemente necesitaba verlo. Me levanté rápidamente, apagué el televisor y corrí a arreglarme, cuando bajé garabateé una nota corta a mis padres y ahí mismo me desaparecí para reaparecer en la madriguera.

La mecánica de reconocimiento de las medidas de seguridad era bien fácil; lanzar chispas rojas desde la varita, luego hacer una serie de movimientos con la misma y el escudo que cubría la madriguera desapareció frente a mis ojos.

Toqué la puerta suavemente, y después de un momento me abrió Molly _"¡Dora! Querida, ¿cómo has estado?"_ me dio un abrazo efusivo y un sonoro beso en la mejilla _"pasa, pasa_" una vez adentro me examinó de pies a cabeza y torció el gesto "¿_Qué acaso tu madre no te alimenta? Tendré que hablar con ella muy seriamente_" suspiré y sonreí de buena gana, Molly siempre veía flacos a todos "_No te preocupes Molly, mamá me alimenta la suficiente es solo que… estoy pasando por un malísimo momento" _esta vez no pude sonreír_ "puedo notarlo, niña"_ Una voz demasiado conocida y demasiado dolorosa se escuchó desde la cocina "_Err… Molly tengo que irme… Recordé que hay un asunto en casa que tengo que arreglar_" me detuve en seco, me congelé, quería verlo, sí, pero no así _"¿Cómo? ¡Acaba de llegar Dora! No puede esperar eso un poco más?"_ Remus ya caminaba hacia ella con la capa de viaje en la mano y para no verlo me agaché lo bastante interesada en mis zapatos como para mantener la vista en ellos "_El almuerzo ha estado delicioso, Molly pero tal ves olvide hacerlo después si no lo hago en este momento_" Volteo a mirar mi nuca "_nos veremos pronto, Muchas gracias; hasta luego Nymphadora"_ Creí que al no mirarlo me volvería invisible pero no sucedió y el tono que ocupo al decir mi nombre hizo que me prendiera sin una razón coherente y por su puesto imprudentemente me giré hacia Molly _"Eh… Molly ¿puedes adelantarte? Necesito cruzar unas palabritas con Remus_" no esperé respuesta y salí rápidamente tras él con los puños cerrados y pensando incoherencias "_Remus_" Se detuvo aunque no se dio la vuelta _"Remus, tenemos que hablar_" él suspiró, miró a sus zapatos y luego dijo quedamente _"No hay nada de que hablar_" había algo raro en su voz pero no le presté mucha atención _"¡Claro que lo hay! Es obvio que lo hay_" jalé su brazo obligándolo a mirarme, no hubiera esperado la expresión en su rostro, había tanto remordimiento, culpa y dolor que me ablandó y olvidé mis razones para estar enojada, hablé inconscientemente "_No te tengo miedo, no me importa el peligro inminente del que tanto hablas, nada, nada me interesa. Te quiero, Remus, excesivamente"_ y una vez más frente a él empecé a sollozar en una combinación de coraje y dolor. Se acercó a mí y me atrajo suavemente hacia él, acarició mi cabello cuidadosamente "_Lo siento mucho, Dora, te he hecho mucho daño" _logré calmarme lentamente pensando en sus palabras guardo silencio aún con su mano sobre mi cabello, de pronto se detuvo "_No es correcto, intento alejarme de ti y nunca lo logro; no puedo exponerte de esta manera, no me lo perdonaría_" " se separó de mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos -todavía resbalaban las lágrimas- y dijo casi susurrando _"También te quiero"_ me dio un beso en la frente, se dio la vuelta, traspasó el escudo y desapareció. Regresé a la madriguera lentamente con los ojos aún húmedos, Molly me miró con reproche en cuanto entré a la cocina "¿_Qué pasa entre ustedes, Nymphadora_" Sonó exactamente como mi madre "_Nada Molly, solo estamos teniendo una mal momento, solo eso_" no estuvo satisfecha, me siguió mirando con reproche "¿_has notado que ha envejecido 10 años de repente?_" sí, lo había notado era como verme a mí_ "¿Eso tiene algo que ver?" _lancé la pregunta como si a mi no me interesara _"Puede que tú no lo notes pero él está evadiéndote. ¿Qué sucede_?" Me sentía agradecida por la preocupación maternal que estaba mostrándome pero nuestro problema solo él podía arreglarlo "_Solo es un problemita, de verdad, no hay nada de que preocuparse_" traté de decirlo como si fuera verdad aunque no se si soné lo suficientemente convincente "_no te creo_" no, no lo fue "_No es nada grave, Molly, te lo prometo_" está vez hasta yo me convencí "_Muy bien… ¿Crema?"_ Dio por cerrada la conversación y eso fue muy bueno, no me sentiría bien hablando de eso. Conversamos durante horas, sus hijos, la orden, mi estado deplorable, de sus hijos otra vez, "_realmente pasé un rato agradable, Molly, pero mamá debe estar preocupada, gracias por todo_" le di un abrazo "_Cuídate, Dora, mándale saludos a tus padres de mi parte, nos vemos pronto_" Atravesé el escudo y me desaparecí hacia mi casa.

Abrí la puerta, estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos, era la primera vez que no terminaba gritándole a Remus, esta vez tenía un poco de esperanzas ese también te quiero retumbaba en mi cabeza cada vez un poco mas bajito pero con la misma revolución de sensaciones. "_Molly dijo que habías encontrado a Remus en la madriguera y que habían tenido una pequeña discusión_" Fue el saludo de mi madre, le sonreí "_Para nada, no fue una discusión, tal ves porque tienes una hija muy dramática que llora y grita por todo pero esta vez no hubo gritos_" Le dio risa _"Dijo que me quería"_ suspiró y sonrió yo la miré con más ensoñación; Me senté en el sillón y prendí la televisión, con ganas de ver las noticias, nuestra guerra se hacía cada vez más presente en el mundo muggle, se convertía en algo cotidiano escuchar de muertes y desapariciones Por eso, me urgía hacer comprender a Remus.


	8. Adoración

**Ahora este capítulo es realmente largo e interesante, creo que es mi capitulo favorito... gracias,Bibs. **

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos días para saber de él otra vez. Una lechuza me trajo una carta que decía "Quisiera que vinieras mañana a almorzar conmigo. Te veré a las 11:30, procura ponerte guapa. Remus" las letras me desconcertaron pero mi flamita de esperanza amenazó con convertirse en un incendio. ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Qué planeaba?

Al día siguiente le hice caso. Esta vez hice crecer mi cabello a la altura del hombro y lo amarré (siendo rosa se veía mucho más llamativo); me aparecí detrás de un árbol y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba extremadamente nerviosa, tanto que en un ataque de pánico recordé que tal vés no era muy buena idea, porque cabía la posibilidad de terminar discutiendo y arruinar lo que prometía ser una buena tarde. Después de tratar de regresar 3 veces, haciendo aplomo de mi valentía (no por nada era Auror) decidí tocar el timbre, tardó un poco en abrirme y entonces recordé que la luna llena había pasado 2 o 3 días antes, estaba más demacrado que de costumbre pero intentó sonreír "_Hola Tonks… pasa_" ¡me había llamado Tonks! Caray acababa de llamarme Tonks, pasé y no pude evitar avergonzarme de la última vez que había abandonado el lugar hecha una loca "¿_Qué tal el camino hacia aquí? ¿El tráfico está algo fuerte no?"_ sonreía ampliamente pero su pregunta era casi absurda ¿tráfico? _"eh… no, en realidad solo me aparecí_" a mi respuesta le siguió una especie de silencio incómodo. Al parecer esperaba que yo contestara algo más gracioso o espontáneo pero no se me ocurrió algo más "_ah, entonces te ahorraste el estrés y el tiempo_" y claramente leí la vergüenza en su voz "_Sí, supongo_" Al llegar a la mesa del comedor me detuve y espere a que él se adelantara, caminó hasta la cocina y lo seguí aunque no muy segura de sí debía o no hacerlo "_apuesto a que te preguntas por qué te he invitado exactamente hoy" _asentí solo una vez mientras me recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos _"Sí, creo que sí"_ Sonrió mientras servía agua en 2 vasos. _"¿estás segura de no recordar la fecha?"_ Algo importante en 14 de junio… 14 de junio, 14 de junio, a pesar de rebuscar en mi cabeza una y otra vez no encontré algo relacionado con él que coincidiera con esa fecha, negué bastante más confundida "_No, puedo asegurarte que no recuerdo algo que coincida_" me ofreció uno de los vasos y caminó de regreso al comedor dejó el suyo encima de la mesa y recorrió la silla para que me sentara, me senté y la recorrió de nuevo _"¿segura?"_ me dieron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco "_sí Remus estoy segura_" él se rió de buena gana, movió su varita y pareció que la mesa se llenaba de comida "_hace 2 años llegaste a la orden"_ escucharlo me dejó estupefacta ¿por qué diablos lo recordaba él y no yo? _"un 14 de Junio, Miércoles para ser precisos, Ojoloco te había llevado y estuviste toda la reunión sentada junto a él, demasiado activa para ser la nueva, tenías muchas ganas de pelear. Lo recuerdo todo porque me resultaste increíblemente atractiva, increíblemente excéntrica, tan extrovertida y graciosa."_ No dejaba de sonreír y hablaba como si todas esas discusiones nunca hubieran existido. Su mirada era de autentica fascinación "_Ese día me diste una razón un poquito más poderosa para ir a las reuniones; verte_" lo remarcó y sonrió más "_y escucharte, un par de razones poderosas, sin duda"_ y es que sus palabras se escuchaban tan irreales y a la vez tan sinceras que me hacía creerle todo _"Y entonces todos esos sentimientos cruzaron los límites que yo mismo les había impuesto, la fascinación se convirtió en Adoración. Cada uno de los movimientos que hacías me atraía más y más"_ lentamente su sonrisa se borraba, sus ojos se oscurecían; le di un trago a mi vaso para disimular el casi shock en el que me encontraba "_Y al tratar de evitarlo te causé el peor daño que nunca le había hecho a nadie_" casi escupí el agua "_No"_ lo interrumpí cuando pude pasar el agua "_tú no tuviste la culpa de nada_" hizo el ademan de contradecirme "_Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, creo que fue la amistad la que lo hizo tan fácil, también yo sentía una fascinación extraña por ti y en realidad nunca imaginé que llegaría a sentir esto"_ su expresión torturada me asustó muchísimo "_hace años juré que no volvería a hacerle daño a las personas que quería, Dora. Creí que alejándote de mí sería más fácil y menos doloroso para ti; pero muy al contrario, fue mucho peor. Para mí en cambio fue un poco soportable porque estoy más acostumbrado a esto, pero ya no puedo soportarlo… Te quiero y no quisiera que te alejaras de mí nunca más, Dora"_ El vaso resbaló de mi mano causando un estruendo en la mesa y derramándose el agua, sentí la mandíbula más pesada que de costumbre, visualicé mi expresión pero aun así no pude quitarla, sonrió aún con las cejas fruncidas "_Creo que lo más difícil ha sido verte llorando por mi culpa, siempre era mi culpa que te vieras tan mal y que lloraras, eso, por supuesto violaba mi promesa pero las pocas veces que intenté hablar contigo algo salió mal y terminamos discutiendo_" La expresión de mi rostro parecía no querer retirarse y eso me avergonzaba. Ni siquiera atinaba a decir algo inteligente, porque la explicación que me estaba dando era una disculpa ante tantas evasivas y discusiones, era lo más parecido a la rendición. Simplemente mi "inútil" batalla estaba casi ganada. "_Me preocupa que no digas nada, ¿acaso hay algo que… no te agrade?"_ su preocupación era evidente, si duda Remus había pasado por demasiadas emociones este día _"no, no para nada. Solo que no tengo nada que agregar"_ traté de sonreír pero esta vez si estaba en shock, era demasiada información para tan poco tiempo, sonrió aunque todavía tenía la expresión de dolor; el silencio reinó mientras seguía en shock _"y entonces…"_ le dije parpadeando rápidamente "_Por fin he podido explicarte todo así que… por lo menos podrías decirme tu opinión_" sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro, ahora sus manos temblaban, justo como lo habían hecho las mías unos cuantos meses atrás "_No sé que decirte_" era la mera verdad, no sabía que decir, la cara que puso casi me hizo reír, parecía que se quería pararse y salir corriendo de ahí "_no se me ocurren palabras para expresa amablemente lo que deseo decirte, Remus_" dejó de mirarme _"No me sorprendería que empezaras a insultarme, después de todo, me lo merezco_" y cada vez que hacía alarde de su baja autoestima me exasperaba "_No te voy a dar tal gusto, Lupin_" sonreí un poco más tranquila "_Me alegra que al fin digas lo que sientes, nunca hubiera imaginado que lo dirías, mucho menos de la manera en que lo dijiste, no puedo agregar algo más porque apuesto a que sabes todo lo que estoy pensando" _desvié la mirada a mis manos sudorosas _"y estoy segura de que sabes que en este momento estoy que no quepo de felicidad_" no lo miré, simplemente centré mi atención en el pequeño charco que había formado el agua derramada, tomé algunas servilletas, las extendí por el agua y enderecé el vaso, solo entonces me atreví a mirarlo; él también observaba el vaso con aire pensativo "_esto solo mejora nuestra relación, Dora, no quiere decir que te este arriesgando o que vaya a hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después_" Su vista seguía concentrada en el vaso "_Es solo una aclaración, no voy a ponerte en peligro…" "guarda silencio" _lo interrumpí "_no arruines mi felicidad o te arrepentirás" _bufé pero después sonreí; su expresión era indescifrable y levantó la mirada, también sonrió "_Lo siento, no era mi intención_" Al encontrarme con sus ojos encontré la expresión que buscaba, esta vez la sonrisa si le abarcaba todo el rostro, estaba feliz de verdad. Suspiró y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, inmediatamente y sin titubear alargué la mía y estreche con fuerza una de las suyas. Se quedó un momento mirándolas y luego también la apretó "_eres…" "shh… solo toma muy en cuenta que esperaré todo lo que desees… incluso si envejezco en el intento… te esperaré_" me miro casi enojado "_No permitiré que lo hagas, no desperdiciaras tu vida solo porque no deseo darte algo que no creo que merezcas_" sonreí "_Hoy ha sido un día demasiado bueno como para arruinarlo con discusiones inútiles, Remus. Tan solo… almorcemos" _Y una hora después de la cita comenzamos a almorzar.

No podría describir la felicidad que me embargaba a medida que pasaba la tarde era algo indescriptible, es que esa tarde había sido especial, especial después de un año de tragedias. Hablamos de todo y nada y por un pequeño momento olvidamos que afuera había una guerra, por ese pequeño momento solo éramos él y yo, justo como (había tenido la amabilidad de recordármelo, precisamente hoy) 2 años atrás.


	9. En medio de una acera

**Bueno... No sé cual de los dos es mi favorito... pero este también esta lindo... Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

A las 8:00, muy a mi pesar tuve que despedirme más preocupada por lo que estaría pensando mi madre que por la hora, me acompañó a la puerta, ya no había sol y estaba casi oscuro a excepción de una ligera línea rojiza, le di la espalda al paisaje y me puse de puntitas abrazándolo con fuerza y casi con desesperación deseando así poder transmitirle como me sentía en ese mismo instante "_Te quiero Remus, lo sabes y… toma en serio lo que dije, te esperaré" _le dije al oído sonriendo, Bufó y se separó _"Muy bien Dora_" Me reí "_Nos vemos luego"_ dije, le di un beso en la mejilla y caminé por el camino de cemento que llevaba a la acera, volteé y me sonrió aún recargado en la puerta, también le sonreí y levanté la mano para decirle adiós y di la vuelta a mi cabeza con la sonrisa tonta formándose otra vez a todo lo ancho de mi rostro cuando escuché la puerta cerrándose comencé a acelerar el paso "_No estaré tranquilo si no te llevo hasta la puerta de tu casa y veo que estas completa_" apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me sentí halagada _"¿Insinúas que no puedo llegar sola a mi casa?_" Enarqué una ceja fingiendo indignación _"no, no es eso, solo que tienes fama de torpe y pues… no es del todo una mentira"_ Sonrió ampliamente, yo no pude darle crédito a mis oídos… ¡Remus Lupin me acompañaría a mi casa! _"Remus…"_ fruncí el entrecejo, luego solté una carcajada "_bien, vayamos a casa_" Me dispuse a dar un paso pero mis piernas se enredaron y trastabillé peligrosamente, su mano se aferró a mi brazo y me devolvió los pies al suelo _"¿ves?"_ me miraba entre divertido e incrédulo, Sonreí y comencé a caminar.

El viento era una cálida brisa que nos daba en la cara y despeinaba, todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, ahora ya estaba oscuro y las luces en los escaparates eran la única luz que iluminaba a la gente que caminaba tranquilamente por las aceras. Me ofreció su brazo el cual acepté gustosa y me colgué de él "_Sabes… algo me está haciendo cambiar de parecer"_ Miré su cara no muy segura de comprender lo que decía "_No sé si sea la parte imprudente de mi cerebro, pero no deja de gritarme que cambie de postura y estoy empezando a prestarle un poco de atención"_ Sonrió y me volteó a ver a la cara, yo todavía lo miraba con confusión "_Créeme cuando te digo que le agregaste colores a toda la oscuridad"_ caminábamos lentamente porque ambos nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos "_Y lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir todo este tiempo"_ me detuve sin siquiera darme cuenta, de repente mi corazón latía alocadamente "_Y ya lo decidí_" otra vez me sentí confundida _"¿Qué has decidido?" _Estábamos a la mitad de la acera, una acera por la que todavía caminaba bastante gente; Se giró de frente a mí, me tomó las 2 manos y las apretó, de pronto miré que era por lo menos 20 centímetros más alto que yo. Sonrió tan radiante que me hizo sonreír también, me soltó las manos, puso las suyas sobre mis mejillas y se acercó muy lentamente para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba gratamente sorprendida, nadie me había besado en una acera abarrotada de gente, nadie había sido tan dulce y delicado como lo había sido Remus, nadie y francamente era… lindo.

Se separó lentamente _"Eso se sintió… bien_" mi risa fue gutural, no quise abrir los ojos inmediatamente "_ya lo creo_" contesté tratando de visualizar mi expresión, seguro parecía que alguien me había drogado. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y así me abalancé sobre él, le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y sentí como el rodeaba mi cintura con los suyos; no dije nada, no se me ocurrió decir algo interesante podía sentir mis latidos en los oídos pero incluso eso me hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Después de un momento excesivamente corto (así me pareció) me separé de él _"Mamá Andrómeda sufrirá un infarto si no llegamos antes de las 10"_ aunque no lo creo, si le explico porqué llegué tan tarde. Comenzó a caminar con las manos en las bolsas, yo caminaba mirando mis pies uno tras otro, ambos al parecer muy sumidos en nuestros pensamientos como para decir algo inteligente, me aventuré a mirar sus rostro y fue raro ver que tenía una media sonrisa dibujada en él. "_Remus, todavía tenemos una relación cordial, ¿verdad?"_ No despegué la vista de su rostro, su sonrisa se extendió "_Después de esto, no lo sé"_ soltó una carcajada, me reí también, sonaba extremadamente bien escucharlo reír de esa manera, Me pasó un brazo por los hombros "_Eres increíble_" medio susurré acurrucada en su pecho. Tomamos el autobús, nos sentamos y un silencio cayó entre nosotros probablemente ambos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos _"Tonks… ¿te diste cuenta que te besé a la mitad de la acera_?" Sonreí como idiota como si recordarlo fuera volver a sentirlo _"Amm… Sí, ¿hay algún problema?"_ Sonrió y clavó sus ojos en los míos "Nunca lo había hecho" había algo intenso en su mirada, algo que hasta ahora nunca había notado "_Creo…"_ sonrió ampliamente _"que eso disipa nuestras dudas… Nuestra Relación ya no es simplemente cordial" _No me sorprendí… tampoco me dieron ganas de gritar, solo sonreí "_Muy bien_" me acerqué a él y lo besé. Fue el beso que le abrió paso a mi nueva realidad, la realidad en la que yo ya no lloraba y estaba con Remus. Ese beso marcó demasiadas diferencias que en este momento no podría describir. Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras me abrazaba, inhalé fuerte para no olvidar ni siquiera el olor de su ropa ese día y no me di cuenta pero ya estaba dormida.


	10. Plática

Me desperté justo cuando el autobús pasaba la parada en la que debíamos bajarnos. Remus recargaba la barbilla sobre mi cabeza y se sobresaltó cuando me levanté repentinamente _"Debíamos bajar en la parada anterior_" me miró un poquito avergonzado _"Eh… lo siento Dora, venía algo distraído_" Sonreí "Tendremos que caminar" Me dio miedo pensar en la reacción que tendría mi madre por la hora y sin saber nada de mí… además de tener novio… _"¿Qué crees que dirá tu madre?_" sonreí con nerviosismo _"no tengo ni idea"_ Me tomó de la mano "_Tranquilízate que ya es suficiente lo que estoy sintiendo yo_" y por primera vez se me ocurrió que Remus era tan solo 4 años menor que mamá. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que nos vimos frente a la puerta _"¿lista?"_ tragué saliva "_eso creo"_ abrí la puerta silenciosamente sintiendo un latido rápido a la altura del estómago, hice pasar a Remus y lo senté en la sala, ya me dirigía a la cocina cuando salió, no se veía enojada si acaso algo preocupada _"hola mamá_" dije sonriéndole con nerviosismo, no me respondió pero miró hacia la sala, alzó una ceja y sonrió, Caminó hacia él, que se puso de pie rápidamente _"Buenas noches Andrómeda"_ le estrechó la mano "_Buenas noches Remus gracias por traer a Nymphadora" "No fue nada… de hecho vengo a hablar contigo" _Tragué con dificultad; ¡donde diablos me fui a meter! ¡Un hombre amante de las reglas! _"¿ah sí? Bueno, siéntate"_ Ella se sentó con tranquilidad y me fui a sentar al lado de él con solidaridad; a pesar de que mamá siempre había tenido buena impresión de él, podía cambiar de parecer ¿no? "_Eh… bueno… Tonks y yo decidimos… hoy, hoy Hablamos Tonks y yo y pues…" "Entiendo, hoy comenzaron una relación_" Lo interrumpió mi mamá con un tono entre comprensivo y divertido "_Me alegra y estoy francamente sorprendida… Dora dejó una nota… pero bueno, por mí no se preocupen, todo está bien"_ Sonrió y agradecí muchísimo que no reaccionara como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes "_Gracias Andrómeda_" Dijo Remus _"Puedes sentirte libre de entrar a esta casa cuando quieras, serás bienvenido siempre… aunque…"_ su mirada y voz adoptaron un tono amenazante patentado por la familia Black _"si hay problemas, seré la primera en cobrar venganza" _Remus se quedó algo quieto, probablemente tomando en serio la amenaza de mamá, ambas soltamos una carcajada "_Es solo una broma, Remus"_ dije aún riendo, él sonrió (podría apostar) por puro compromiso "_bueno, creo que debo irme, es algo tarde y tú ya deberías estar durmiendo"_ Lo miré fingiéndome indignada "_Muchas gracias otra vez, Andrómeda, no sabes lo importante que es para mí que lo apruebes, aunque vendré en otra ocasión para poder hablar con Ted"_ se levantó y estrechó la mano de mamá _"Buenas noches Remus, gracias a ti por traer a Nym"_ Caminé rápidamente a la puerta para despedirlo, ya hacía algo de frío aunque importó poco ya que lo abracé fuerte "_Y nosotros creyendo que mamá no se lo tomaría tan bien"_ le dije casi riéndome _"Tú lo pensabas, por mi cabeza no se atravesó ni por un segundo"_ respondió él con algo que sonó como sarcasmo _"Bueno… el caso es que papá será incluso más buena onda_" me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en la mejilla _"Ay Dora…"_ aunque no lo miraba sentí su sonrisa _"Me encantaría que te quedaras pero es tarde y me preocupa que te pase algo" Me separó suavemente "Dora, no me pasara nada, puedo aparecerme"_ me golpeé mentalmente, _obviamente;_ "_ya entra, comienzas a tener frío_" me empujó suavemente hasta el marco de la puerta "_Descansa, mañana te veré_" me dio un beso en la frente "_te quiero Remus"_ comenzaba a caminar al pequeño callejón medio iluminado que había a tres casas de la mía "_También te quiero_" volteó por última vez y caminó rápidamente, cuando escuché el dichoso _plop_ cerré la puerta y algo me poseyó, empecé a gritar y saltar corrí a abrazar a mamá que de pronto tenía muchas preguntas en los ojos "_Solo sucedió_" la apreté más "_según él llegué a la orden hace dos años exactamente, por eso me invitó a almorzar y hablamos y sucedió yo no hice nada en realidad_" la solté y sonreí "_primero dijo que no pero que sí le hubiera gustado, luego volvió a decir que no y así llegamos al sí que nos trajo aquí"_ lo más seguro es que no me entendiera porque ni yo misma me entendía _"Muy bien hija, no entendí nada, pero ¿tienes hambre?"_ mi estómago gruñó sonoramente respondiendo a su pregunta "_Creo que sí_" la sonrisa no se borró en ningún momento, era realmente extraño, lindo, abrasante pero más que nada satisfactorio, fueron meses los que lloré, kilos los que perdí y bastante bilis la que desperdicie. Pero ninguna de todas mis sensaciones vividas alguna vez se comparaba con esa, una acera llena de gente, un autobús casi vacío y el olor de libros y chocolate que tan buena combinación hacían. Cuando me di cuenta mi plato ya estaba vacío y mamá (que se había sentado conmigo para hacerme compañía) sonreía a punto de echar la carcajada. Una pequeña nota se apareció en el techo y cayó lentamente sobre mi mano "**_Duerme Bien Dora, te veo mañana"_** y de ser posible esas seis palabras me hicieron soñar todavía más.

Después de cenar me fui a mi habitación esperando poder dormir, obviamente no lo logré y en cambio estuve repitiendo una y otra vez lo que había dicho, como lo había dicho y básicamente todo. Como a las 3 dejé de releer la notita, la feché y la guardé en el cajón del buró. Suspiré y miré el techo, sinceramente había sido un día espectacular.


	11. Luna llena

_**Aamm... fue una semana medio dificil y esto fue lo unico que logré escribir... pfff jee :)**_

* * *

Desperté medio perdida y comencé a hacer memoria y medio recordé lo que había sido el día anterior, no había sido un sueño, era demasiado real.

Un sonido curioso interrumpió mis pensamientos, era una lechuza la que daba picotazos en mi ventana; suponiendo de quien sería la nota que traía en el pico la dejé pasar, le quité el pedazo de pergamino y sonreí al mirar la caligrafía _"**Hola Dora, si estás de acuerdo iré por ti a las 11. Remus"**_ Obviamente esta nota hacía más creíbles mis recuerdos; entre todo el desorden de mi habitación encontré un pedacito de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero, escribí la respuesta y la entregué a la lechuza.

En 45 minutos ya estaba lista (pudo haber sido menos pero me resbalé en la regadera), extendí las cobijas sobre la cama antes de bajar a la sala y a las 10:50 Remus ya tocaba el timbre, cuando abrí la puerta lo vi tan real ahí parado que me emocioné en sobremanera y sin querer (bueno, tal vés un poco) le salté encima y lo abracé muy fuerte, comenzó a reírse y al separarnos me dio un beso en la mejilla "_Te extrañé"_ dije y le di un beso en la mandíbula "_Hoy te ves muy bella_" respondió "_Gracias"_ le jalé de la mano para q entrara y cerró la puerta tras él _"¿Quieres algo?"_ empecé a mover todo en busca de una pluma y un pergamino _"¿Agua, jugo, un pan con mantequilla?"_ negó con la cabeza lentamente mientras me seguía con la vista "_Gracias_" sonrió cuando triunfante, encontré la pluma y el pergamino _"Mamá no está, por lo que le dejaré una nota"_ La escribí y la deje sobre la mesa "_Ahora sí, vámonos"_ me tomé de su brazo y dejé que me llevara a donde quisiera.

Mi primer día como la novia de Remus fue en una heladería muggle, ahí pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana y luego (como casi diario) fuimos a la reunión de la orden, apuesto a que ya todos se lo esperaban pero fingieron muy bien la sorpresa, la única que no lo fingió fue Molly quien nos miró con expresión de _ya me lo esperaba_. Por la noche fue el turno de papá que para mi sorpresa al principio tuvo una reacción seria, pero después sonrió radiante y dijo algo como "_por mí no hay ningún problema_" Y ese mismo día mi realidad se volvió perfecta, aunque en la verdadera realidad había gente muriendo minuto a minuto.

Unos cuantos días después tuve que rogarle y rogarle que me dejara ir a su casa para poder pasar con él la luna llena, lo rechazó tajantemente varias veces pero al final se dio por vencido. Así que la noche de luna llena la pasé en su casa, sentada en la sala expectante, mirando a cada segundo el reloj para poder entrar disparada a la habitación destinada exclusivamente a su transformación y asegurarme de que no se había hecho más daño del estrictamente necesario. Fue la peor noche que pasé, nunca había estado cerca de Remus en esos días, no me imaginaba como era su transformación ni lo dolorosa que sería y me dolió a mí escuchar los ligeros gemidos lobunos que se filtraban por debajo de la puerta.

Cuando ví un pequeño rayo de sol entrar por las cortinas, me lancé a la habitación aceleradamente, Remus estaba tendido en la cama con heridas en el pecho, los brazos y rasguños leves en la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados con cansancio y respiraba entrecortadamente. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él y le curé con mi varita las heridas más superficiales, después fui al escritorio donde estaban todas las pociones que debía tomar, al acercarme con la primera le acaricié el rostro y dije en voz baja "_Te quiero_" y le aparté el cabello que se pegaba a su rostro, él sonrió pesadamente aún con los ojos cerrados _"también te quiero_" dijo con esfuerzo; apenas se tomó las pociones se quedó dormido. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y le tomé la mano _aquí me voy a quedar_ dije en voz alta y él inconscientemente recargó su cabeza en mi pierna, la acaricié suavemente y así me quedé mirándolo durante todo el rato que durmió.

Me parecía increíble que hubiera pasado casi un mes, en el cual mi torpeza había aumentado peligrosamente y ahora tenía el doble de moretones y golpes de los que usualmente tenía, pero de cualquier manera me sentía muy plena y contenta.

Cuando se despertó me miró confundido y claramente más recuperado "_Estaba casi seguro de que había sido un sueño, gracias Dora_" le sonreí cariñosamente _"no hay de qué, cielo"_ Le dio un apretón a mi mano que todavía estaba unida a la suya y me acerqué para darle un beso pequeño.

Pasamos el día juntos, fue una ocasión para conocernos mejor e inmediatamente se abrió un vínculo más estrecho. De pronto ya había mucha más comunicación y se mostraba más abierto a hablar de nuestra relación… Cosa que me hizo extremadamente feliz.


	12. De Nuevo

**_Después de ver las reliquias de la muerte parte 2 nada, absolutamente nada vuelve a ser igual :) así como me desahogué un poco escribiendo este capítulo... espero q lo odien XP _**

* * *

Obviamente todo era demasiado bueno como para que no hubiera algo que lo arruinara de un momento a otro. Ese algo llegó inesperadamente un día que fui a su casa para irnos a la reunión de esa mañana, me saludó con un poco de frialdad, cosa que no había sucedido desde hacía un mes y tres semanas. Me pareció algo serio… incluso molesto y me aventuré a decirle "_Remus, te veo muy tenso, ¿pasa algo_, _cielo?_" mi cerebro se estrujó para hacer esa preguntita, no quería que se enojara o algo así. _"Eh… no, bueno sí"_ las respuestas titubeantes de Remus, nunca eran una buena señal _"Pero será después de la reunión" _Zanjó el tema y me puso más nerviosa, eso solo quería decir que el problema era conmigo. Pensé y pensé qué era lo que podía haber hecho mal, pero no pude encontrar nada, todo tenía el tinte rosa que caracteriza al enamoramiento.

Mi desempeño en la reunión fue pésimo, no dije nada inteligente, de hecho no dije nada; estuve preocupada, distraída y cabizbaja y para acabarla de arruinar en ningún momento me miró, aunque me esforcé en que lo hiciera. Cuando terminó la reunión nos despedimos y desaparecimos del lugar, apareciendo en un lugar que también consideré un mal augurio: el parque cercano a mi casa, donde un año atrás me había rechazado implacablemente. Me tropecé varias veces antes de sentarnos en una banca, el parque estaba lleno de gente.

Se sentó realmente cerca y mirándome seriamente, aunque sin mirarme realmente _"Tonks_…" si no estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa para ese momento, ya lo estaba _"En realidad no sé muy bien como comenzar…" _Evitó mi mirada _"No debemos seguir saliendo_" fue como si me hubieran echado un balde de agua fría… debía ser una broma, porque no había una sola razón para que no lo fuera, me reí nerviosamente _"Estas bromeando, ¿verdad_?" dije sonriendo todavía, pero él no sonrió "_No Tonks, no estoy bromeando"_ esta vez sí me miró a los ojos y mi sonrisa se desvaneció _"He estado pensando mucho… somos muy diferentes y creo que mereces a alguien que sea más como tú y menos como yo_" Desvió la mirada, pasó saliva y continuó _"tan solo te estoy quitando la juventud, la alegría y la libertad que te caracterizan y aunque te quiero muchísimo no puedo evitar pensar en el peligro en el que estas todo el tiempo a mi lado y en que en algún momento te cansaras de tenerme tantas atenciones, te arrepentirás… y entonces me sentiré culpable de haberme atravesado en tu vida_" Hablaba cada vez más rápido y en voz más baja con una expresión que no dejaba ver más allá de su rostro amable. _"¿Por qué?"_ En realidad no había escuchado mucho, me perdí cuando dijo Más como tú y menos como yo _"¿perdón?"_ dijo mirándome confuso _"¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Por qué sigues rehusándote a ver que por lo menos una vez en la vida puedes ser feliz por tus propias acciones? ¿Y cómo a que te refieres con más como tú y menos como yo? A mí no me interesa alguien más que no seas tú, porque tú me complementas, porque tú eres quien me hace feliz y creo que ambos lo hemos sido… o por lo menos lo creía"_ Nunca me hubiera imaginado que él le estaba dando fin a la mayor alegría que alguna vez había sentido, aunque resultaba algo irónico, él me la había dado y él mismo me la estaba arrebatando aunque solo era porque no creía que fuera lo correcto.

Una desilusión abrupta y dolorosa me aplastó y me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar ahí mismo, pero ya me había visto llorando por él demasiadas veces y esta vez no me vería llorando, no lo haría. "_No creo que lo entienda, si estuvieras en esta situación…" "No me escondería de lo que siento y habría tratado de encontrar mi felicidad de todas las maneras posibles, aunque fuera con alguien doce años menor que yo y completamente diferente a mí"_ La desilusión se fue, se perdió entre el remolino en el que se convertía mi cabeza y poco a poco fueron sobresaliendo las ganas de contestar más fría y mordazmente de lo que hubiera querido "_pero tú mismo lo has dicho, somos TAN DIFERENTES que obviamente tú no lo harás_" No lloraría… pero sí podría levantar un poco la voz "_Tú no eres capaz de darle una oportunidad a tu felicidad aunque esté frente a ti y te esté rogando_" y aunque yo miraba a su rostro él seguía muy interesado en el adoquín, guardé silencio esperando que me diera una respuesta igual de violenta para poder contestarle, me estaban dando ganas de discutir con él y terminar gritando, regresar un año con su frase _no lo entiendes_ y mis necias palabras de rechazo. No me miró pero contestó lentamente y con tranquilidad _"tienes que estar consciente…_" cerró los ojos con cansancio y luego me miró con una expresión extraña _"que te quiero demasiado y es por eso que hago esto, lo que menos deseo es arruinar tu vida_" Otra vez escudándose con el cariño, en la seguridad, en la protección, porque siempre se trataba de lo mismo, ya me había aburrido de tener siempre las mismas excusas. _"Ya lo sé, eso ya lo sé. Y si quieres marcharte, no puedo hacer nada, ya lo intenté todo… así que solo puedo dejarte ir_" Y mi voz proyectó el exacto tono de crueldad e indiferencia que quería inyectarle así que centré mi visión en unos niños pequeños que corrían cerca de nosotros; me miró intensamente, probablemente tratando de averiguar por qué le hablaba así y no reaccionaba como él esperaba que reaccionara.

Suspiró, se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta "Gracias" musité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me miró sobre su hombro aunque no dijo nada más y se alejó, esta vez para siempre.

Traté de seguir mirando fijamente y sin parpadear porque entonces mis ojos se desbordarían. Fue hasta que no escuché pisadas parecidas a las suyas cuando me derrumbé, sollocé violentamente tapándome la cara con las manos y me arrepentí de no haberle rogado que se quedara, me sentí mal por haber sido cruel y por haber fingido la indiferencia que no sentía.

Estuve ahí por horas sin parar de llorar, ni de recordar, vi en mi mente sus expresiones una y otra vez, tan nítidas que era como si lo tuviera enfrente de nuevo. Finalmente me puse de pie y empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa.


	13. Distracción

_**Volví a ver las reliquias de la muerte! :) que bonita película! jaja aammm hoii estoii de buen humor :) listooo venga esos ojitos a leer :D**_

* * *

Finalmente me puse de pie y empecé a caminar rumbo a mi casa, me tomé demasiado tiempo para tranquilizarme y pensar en cómo decírselo a mamá con la misma frialdad con la que le respondí a él.

Cuando cerré la puerta se asomó desde la cocina y casi corrió cuando me vio _"¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Y tu cabello? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?"_ le di un beso en la mejilla antes de contestar, en realidad no me había detenido a pensar en mi cabello, ni en el momento en el que cambió de color, pero sin duda me había delatado el negro opaco y sin vida. _"Terminamos_" me encogí de hombros y confié en que no me obligaría a decir a quien me refería, no quería pronunciar ese nombre, me dolería profundamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron un momento pero cuando habló volvieron a su tamaño normal y dijo tranquilamente _"¿Por qué_?" Volví a encogerme, pude haberle dado una explicación pero tenía que protegerme "_no lo sé, simplemente terminamos_" aunque al decir eso mis niveles de indiferencia flaquearon y mis ojos amenazaron con inundarse otra vez. Ella se acercó cautelosamente y me dio el abrazo cálido que tanta falta me hacía _"Sé que no es fácil"_ me sentí tonta al repetirme tantas veces que no quería llorar pero cuando menos cuenta me di ya sollozaba entre sus brazos como la pequeña niña que era su lado; traté de tranquilizarme pero no lo logré hasta muy después cuando se separó y me miró con expresión grave dirigiendome al sillón "_Sientate, traeré algo caliente" _mecánicamente encendí la televisión, apenas estaba consciente de lo que decían dentro de ella. Poco después regresó con dos tazas que emanaban vapor y me ofreció una "_gracias_" dije y se sentó a mi lado en silencio y recargué la cabeza en su hombro, lentamente se fueron deslizando las lágrimas directamente hacia su blusa.

Desperté medio desconcertada, estaba recostada en el sillón con una frazada encima, la taza estaba encima de la mesa, todo estaba oscuro y los ojos me ardían horrores, el olor de la cocina volaba hasta mí, me puse de pie, tomé la taza (que todavía estaba llena) y me dirigí a la cocina.

Mamá estaba terminando la cena _"¿Qué tal la siesta?"_ preguntó cuando yo ni siquiera anunciaba mi presencia _"Supongo que bien_" bostecé "_Me arden horriblemente los ojos_" me los tallé algo fuerte aunque eso no aminoró el ardor; dejé la taza en el lavabo y me senté al desayunador y ella extendió un plato de sopa frente a mí y después de sentarse ella también con un tazón frente a ella, dijo _"Si quieres después de cenar puedes irte a dormir"_ Asentí pero lo que menos quería era estar sola en la oscuridad de una habitación enorme, era extraño, me sentía extremadamente vulnerable y adolorida un dolor físico de ese que da cuando el dolor emocional no es suficiente. Me quedé hablando con ella hasta que sentí que por fin el cansancio estaba ganando, al no encontrar una mejor excusa me fui lentamente a acostar. Después de volver a derrumbarme hasta quedarme tirada en el piso me acurruqué lo más fuerte que pude deseando no poder recordar en mis sueños lo horrible de ese día.

Al día siguiente me vi en el espejo peor de lo que alguna vez me había visto, pero ya no me preocupé, de cualquier manera mi día volvería a ser exactamente igual de monótono, nada mejor que las reuniones de la orden, ver televisión y llorar. Las reuniones de la orden eran las que me hacían despejarme un poco, él se había ido de misión bastante muy lejos y eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila al no verlo todos los días.

El lunes por la mañana mientras me alistaba para ir a la reunión fue el patronus de Molly el que me alertó "una parte alejada de Hogsmeade ha sido atacada" esta vez no pude ni dejarle una nota a mi madre, desaparecí rápidamente pensando lo peor.

Aparecí en el centro de Hogsmeade pero no había nada extraño, pero después de correr hacia los bordes con el bosque prohibido los divisé, no eran mucho mortífagos, tal vés unos veinte y los aurores los igualaban en número, no entendí porque no podían controlarlos. Busqué desesperadamente tratando de encontrarlo, pero al no verlo me tranquilicé; vi a Kingsley que estaba luchando con 2 al mismo tiempo, rápidamente fui a ponerme espalda con espalda con él y comencé a hacerme cargo de uno de ellos _"hola_" dije entre Hechizo y hechizo _"¿Has visto a Remus?"_ mentiría si dijera que no quise hacer esa pregunta porque de verdad estaba muy preocupada por él, tan solo habían pasado dos días desde la plática en el parque y cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera regresado, tan débil por la próxima luna llena y obviamente cansado por la misión fuera de país, no pude escuchar la respuesta de Kingsley por todo el ruido alrededor, de nuevo (inconscientemente) comencé a buscar entre la gente, olvidando completamente a mí contrincante y dejando mi defensa completamente vulnerable, pero no me importó, los rayos volaban sobre mi cabeza sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello; hasta que lo encontré, del otro lado de la batalla, peleando junto a Arthur. Sonreí tan solo de verlo… aunque un agudo dolor en el pecho me hizo regresar a mi posición. Me desplomé inmediatamente aún con la imagen de Remus peleando prendida a mi cabeza.


	14. ¡Promételo!

_**Estuve ausente durante un montón de tiempo porque de plano, no tenía ni tiempo para mí, este cápitulo me gustó mucho porq está lleno de cursilerias XP y bueeeno, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar :)**_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

* * *

Desperté bajo una luz demasiado blanca para mi gusto y por un momento me pregunté si estaba muerta, aunque después, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la brillantez del lugar, pude divisar las paredes, el sillón, las sabanas e incluso los muebles todos de color blanco. Obviamente no era en mi habitación, todo estaba más ordenado e impersonal como para que lo fuera ¿Pero por qué diablos me encontraba yo en el hospital? Me forcé a recordar que estaba haciendo ahí y después de mucho esfuerzo lo logré, me dieron ganas de patearme a mí misma ¡Oh Nymphadora eres una estúpida! Mira que olvidar al mortífago que bien pudo haberte matado por estar buscando a Remus… tú sí que tienes graves problemas.

Apenas si pude enderezarme, no sentía mucho mis extremidades, de hecho era como si todas estuvieran dormidas, así que mejor me quedé quietecita esperando a ver si alguien entraba.

Después de contar todas las manchitas que había en el techo, entró un hombre joven tenía un chaleco verde puesto y en sus manos un sujetapapeles, al parecer no estaba preparado para encontrarme despierta porque se sobresaltó levemente al verme sonreírle; se acercó rápidamente y después de revisarme, hacerme preguntas y volverme a revisar, salió de la habitación.

No entró mi mamá o mi papá. Fue quien menos esperaba que fuera y el justo culpable de porque yo estaba en el hospital. Su rostro estaba claramente cansado y adolorido, muy pálido, preocupado y el verme despierta le iluminó un poco la mirada. Después de cerrar la puerta tras él, se lanzó sobre mí -literalmente- y me abrazó con fuerza. Me sentí extraña atrapada entre sus brazos, una mezcla de rechazo con alegría, algo cálido creciendo en mi interior que, de no ser por estar amarrada a esa cama, me haría saltar y gritar hasta la locura.

Después de separarse lentamente me miró fijamente, probablemente esperando a que me pusiera a gritar como poseída. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no lo haría se acercó a una silla solitaria que estaba al fondo de la habitación, la puso al lado de la cama y sonriendo tímidamente me preguntó _"¿Cómo te sientes?"_ analicé el tono con el que habló, el tono cauteloso que siempre utilizaba para disculparse silenciosamente _"Supongo que bien… creo que es normal no sentir nada_" desvió un poco la mirada aún sonriendo ligeramente; en cambio yo lo miré fijamente, no quería decir nada por lo que se formó un silencio extremadamente incómodo _"¿por qué estás aquí?" _preguntó de repente volviéndome a mirar, _ah pues bien fácil, en mis ansias de encontrarte a medio enfrentamiento bajé la guardia y me hirieron, ¿estúpido no crees?,_ pensé casi con fastidio ya que en realidad así había sucedido y no fue una de las cosas más inteligentes que he hecho en mi vida "_Mi defensa flaqueó por un momento y el maleficio me dio en el pecho"_ su mirada se ensombreció horriblemente "_Eso nunca te había sucedido_" dijo gravemente y me aguanté las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que nunca me había pasado "_Bueno, estoy segura de que no volverá a pasar_" repuse fríamente eliminando cualquier pregunta acerca de mi estupidez que pudiera formular _"Estuviste casi 2 días inconsciente, dijeron los medimagos que si después de las 6 no despertabas tendrían que tomar cartas en el asunto" _pasó saliva con dificultad _"¿y qué hora es?" _pregunté "_5:30_" contestó, ahora sí la sonrisa se extendió a todo lo ancho de su rostro, con una alegría que hasta a mí, que estaba mortalmente enojada con él, me hizo sonreír. Al parecer le inyectó algo de valentía el hecho de que yo le sonriera por primera vez en todo el rato, ya que se puso de pie repentinamente y se acercó mucho, tanto que me obligó a retroceder un poquito, tomó mi mano derecha y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus manos, sus ojos claros se clavaron en mi rostro brillando intensamente "_Estuve vigilándote todo el rato que peleaste con ese mortífago y justo cuando dejé de mirarte desapareciste, cuando te volví a ver Kingsley te cargaba_" Me quedé sin palabras…él también pudo haber resultado herido por cuidarme, él también estaba angustiado por mí. "_Fui un estúpido al dejarte llorando por enésima vez en ese parque"_ ahora me sorprendí, se suponía que él no me había visto llorando amargamente "_Pero el estar tan tranquilo y tan feliz a tu lado me había preocupado, no por mí, por ti. Alguien como yo no podía hacerte tan feliz_" bufé, ya iba a comenzar con el discurso de la felicidad "_Espera… déjame continuar_" suavicé un poco la mirada y se hizo para atrás un poco _"Y la incertidumbre me venció, la preocupación le venció al amor que te tengo, obligándome a abandonarte y abandonar mi propio bienestar contigo. Al cabo de 10 o 15 minutos quise regresar pero me sentí un cobarde al verte tan pequeña y frágil sentada en esa banca_" suspiró negando rápidamente _"Corrí a ver a Kingsley y le pedí la misión más lejos del país que tuviera y huí, huí de ti, huí de mí. Pero aún estando tan lejos de ti lo último que me dijiste me acuchillaba cada que lo recordaba_."  
Acercó mi mano a su cara, de nuevo me tenía en shock. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir palabras tan bellas que me hacían sentir importante? Eso solo quería decir que esos últimos… 4 días los había pasado igual o peor que yo _"Y rápidamente todo cobró sentido al verte inconsciente en los brazos de Kingsley, ver a la mujer que he amado más que a mi propia vida, herida, tal ves de gravedad, el no poder volver a verte sonreír o pensar en tu cabello rosa o la nariz de cerdo que tanto te gusta para hacer reír a las personas." _Agachó la mirada con pesar por un breve instante, luego la levantó y siguió hablando "_Enloquecí temporalmente y me dí cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y de lo retardado (por no decir estúpido) que he sido al no comprenderte"_ terminó de acercar mi mano a su cara y depositó un beso muy ligero sobre los nudillos y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, lo miré anonada aún incapaz de decir algo "_Es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de implorar, rogar y suplicar que me perdones por décima octava vez"_ ya había estado congelada durante tanto tiempo que no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no lo perdonaría ni en un millón de años, en lugar de eso salió esto "_Remus, jurame que esta es la última vez que me abandonas y que también es la última vez que me pides perdón por eso. No toleraré que lo vuelvas a hacer"_ Exclamé con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente malhumorada _"¡Promételo!"_ con la mano izquierda jalé sus manos dejándolas a una altura donde yo también pudiera aferrarlas, sonrió tranquilamente "_Te lo prometo"_ dijo, sonriendo radiantemente, el cansancio y el dolor evaporados por un momento.

Me soltó y puso sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza ahora dándome un suave beso en la frente, fue lindo sentir el contacto de sus labios con mi frente de por sí ya acostumbrada a ese tipo de besos. Sonreí como estúpida pero cuando se incorporaba lo jalé del cuello y le planté mis labios en los suyos. Lo había extrañado tanto esos… 4 días (que no sentí que pasaran) que me dieron ganas de llorar; abrí los ojos en cuanto se separó, algo que no solía hacer pero era para asegurarme de que no era solo un sueño y tantas palabras bonitas se esfumarían, él si tenía los ojos cerrados. "_Te amo"_ dijo suavemente; me volví loca en ese instante, por que escuchar solita la frase hacía más poderoso el sentimiento, sonreí ampliamente y cuando abrió los ojos me sentí obligada a besarlo otra vez, se me entumieron las mejillas por la sonrisota que tenía en la cara_ "Puedes estar seguro de que yo te amo más" _dije cuando me apresó entre sus brazos.


	15. Una propuesta

**_Sí, sí, ya sé, ya nisiqiera debería actualizar... pero ya solo restan 2 capítulos ya falta poquito :)_**

* * *

"_Debo salir para que entre tu madre, se suponía que sería_ _rápido"_ Dijo él separándose lentamente de mí.

Muy a pesar de lo que ambos quisiéramos, tuvo que salir para darle paso a mi preocupada madre que me abrazó y besó hasta que se cansó. Hablamos muy poco, mi cuerpo que estuvo adormecido durante todo el rato hasta entonces, comenzó a doler hasta el más pequeño lugar y tuvieron que dormirme otra vez.

Pude salir casi completamente recuperada hasta una semana después aunque tuve que quedarme en casa durante otros 3 días más, que resultaron más agradables de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Una vez que pude salir de casa, al primer lugar al que me dirigí fue a la madriguera. Ahí encontraría a Remus, que después de mucho insistirle, logré convencerlo de ir a la madriguera para la transformación de la noche anterior. _"Hola Molly_" dije cuando me senté al lado de ella en la cocina, ella estaba preparando una poción, se dio la vuelta _"Hola Dora" _me dio un beso y me abrazó _"¿Estuvo muy mal anoche?"_ Ella torció el gesto "_Un poco… le estoy preparando esto, tiene unas heridas algo profundas_" Suspiré y también torcí el gesto. Vertió un poco de la humeante poción verde en una copa _"Yo lo subo"_ Ella me miró con desconfianza _"no te preocupes, las escaleras permanecerán limpias" _dije sonriendo y aferrando fuertemente la copa, empecé a buscar la habitación donde se encontraba. Fue hasta el tercer piso donde lo vi, Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, un rasguño le atravesaba el rostro y tenía vendado un brazo; me sentí extremadamente mal por no haberlo acompañado durante la noche y me senté en la cama cautelosamente para no molestarlo, lo miré durante unos segundos y lentamente abrió los ojos "_Hola, amor" _saludé, me sonrió _"Molly me envía con esto, yo te recomiendo que lo tomes… no sabemos que medidas puede tomar para asegurarse de que lo tomes todo" _ me miró en silencio_ "¡oh! ¡Ya sé porqué me miras así!"_ y me acerqué a darle un suave beso en los labios_ "no te miraba así por eso"_ dijo en voz baja _"bueno, no importa"_ y me acurruqué al lado de él _"siento mucho no haber venido más temprano, ese rasguño se ve muy feo" _le acaricié la mejilla y de nuevo me acerqué a darle un beso, sonrió "_eres muy buena, Dora"_ cerró los ojos y nuevamente comenzó a dormitar, después de un rato me dormí también.

Me desperté al sentir sus dedos acariciandome suavemente _"buenos días"_ dijo un poco más alto _"hola"_ contesté adormilada _"cinco minutos más"_ me acurruqué de nuevo en su pecho, dispuesta a dormirme otra vez, me jaló más contra sí _"… esposo…"_ Abrí los ojos y me levanté de golpe, ¡Dios, No deberían dejarme hablar cuando estoy dormida! Lo miré _"¿esposo?"_ rebusqué en mi cabeza una respuesta coherente… pero no había nada "_Las personas cuando están dormidas dicen tonterías"_ alegué restándole importancia, me miró con una ceja levantada y lentamente se incorporó "_¡La poción!"_ Recordé y fui por ella, cuando regresé me seguía mirando así _"Debes tomarla"_ poco a poco comenzó a tomarla, cuando despegó los labios de la copa torció el gesto y luego suavizó la mirada _"¿Te gustaría que lo fuera?" _ Casi muero con la pregunta, pero no dije nada _"Dime, Dora"_ clavó los ojos en mi rostro y sonrió, me dio un poco de confianza y asentí una vez_ "tu cabello… es rojo" _Sonrió ampliamente "_¡no te rías, Remus, esto es serio!_" le hice tomar la poción de nuevo, ni siquiera con eso dejó de sonreír _"Necesitas descansar, hablaremos de esto después"_ dije fingiendo indignación, lo cubrí bien con las mantas y salí de la habitación.

Uff pude haber muerto ahí dentro, todo por ese mal hábito de desactivar el cerebro para dormir… ¿Casarme? Eso sería raro y mucho más hacerlo con Remus, pero obviamente él no lo permitiría, así que podía ir deshaciéndome de la idea.

Bajé a ayudarle a Molly y 2 horas después volví a subir con la esperanza de que ese pequeño percance ya hubiera sido olvidado. Lo encontré despierto mirando al techo, cuando me miró entrar con otra copa de la humeante poción torció un poquito el gesto _"hola de nuevo_" sonreí _"¿Cómo te sientes? Ya no te ves tan mal"_ me senté en la orilla de la cama y le ofrecí la copa, después de que la bebiera rápidamente me miró profundamente _"Estuve pensando"_ muy bien… eso no lo dejaría así "_¿En serio te gustaría casarte conmigo?" _Asentí tratando de pasar saliva, tan solo desvió la mirada _"Pero tan solo llevamos saliendo dos meses y rompí una semana contigo"_ al parecer no era a mí a quién se estaba dirigiendo _"No podría ofrecerte grandes cosas… además de que tendría que ser algo muy sencillo..."_ siguió _"Sin contar que… bueno, soy un licántropo y que estamos en una guerra"_ volvió a mirarme y sonrió "_no pensemos en lo que podrían decir tus padres" _sonreí y le tomé la mano_ "Nada podría impedir que fuera feliz a tu lado, ni siquiera mis padres"_ de nuevo desvió la mirada y yo lo obligué a mirarme "_Piensa en ti por primera vez, Remus, piensa en lo que podría hacerte feliz, no pienses en mí, en mis padres o en los vecinos, si tú no crees que sea una buena opción, no te preocupes, por mí no hay problema"_ la sonrisa se apagó y desvió la mirada

"_Sería una carga para tí"_

"_no lo eres, no lo serías y lo sabes, estos días son los que me permiten quedarme contigo todo el día sin que estés renegando todo el tiempo"_

"_¿Y si algún día te ataco?" _

"_vamos, ya tomas una poción que lo evita en su totalidad" _

"_¿Y el poco presupuesto?" _

"_no es un problema serio" _

"_Es muy pronto ¿No crees?" _

"_Nunca es pronto para actuar por amor"_

"_¿Y tus padres?" _

"_bueno, ese si es un pequeño problema, pero si los convencemos, no importará mucho"_

"_No tendrás anillo" _

"_Ese no es el mayor problema" _

"_y tendrás una boda muy sencilla"_

"_Nada se compara con pasar la vida entera a tu lado" _

Si todo esto servía para dispar sus dudas pues así podría estar toda la tarde. Suspiró _"¿No importa que lo haga aquí sentado? Todavía no puedo levantarme completamente"_ me reí nerviosamente y me preparé para escucharlo "_Tonks, Quieres… quisieras… ¿serías mi esposa?" _ Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguna vez Remus pudiera estar más nervioso que yo, me temblaba la voz y me dio miedo que al abrir la boca para responderle no saliera nada "_Claro que sí, Remus_" Contesté roncamente, pero después de aclararme la garganta grité _"¡Por supuesto que me casaría contigo!"_ Comenzó a reír y yo me lancé sobre para abrazarlo, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se formó un nudo en mi garganta. "_Te amo"_ susurró mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por mi espalda, me incorporé un poco para mirarlo y acariciarle la mejilla "_Te amo mucho más" _dije luchando por hablar con una voz decente_ "Mucho, mucho, mucho, más"_ Sus ojos destellaron un poco y me quedé ahí mirándolo en silencio. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a cerrar los ojos y pensé que sería mejor idea dejarlo dormir un poco más, me separé de él y lo arropé de nuevo "_No te vayas"_ dijo casi dormido "_No me iré, cielo" _contesté cuando ya dormía.


	16. Futura Boda

**_Corto... tal vez sin sentido... pero una vez más, ya falta poquito_**

* * *

_"¡VOY A CASARME!"_ Grité al entrar a la cocina, todos los que estaban ahí me miraron como si estuviera loca _"¿Qué dices, querida?"_ Preguntó Molly_ "¡Sí!, voy a casarme, no, nos vamos a casar" _me miró sin entender nada_ "Remus acaba de proponerme matrimonio" _Y esta vez todos se atragantaron con la comida. Me llovieron felicitaciones y risas, pero creo estaba tan azorada por mi propia felicidad que ni siquiera las agradecí. Conté la historia de cómo había sucedido y después de volver a ser felicitada de nuevo, todos comenzaron a moverse fuera de la cocina, dejándonos a Molly y a mí solas _"Tus padres deben enterarse"_ Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿De verdad eso era necesario? _"¿Es muy necesario?" _Sonrió y me sirvió una taza de té "por ahora, no mucho" se sentó frente a mí _"No hay tiempo para organizar una ceremonia muy elegante, además, no me gustan las cosas tan así" _dije_ "Solo quiero que sea una ceremonia sencilla, sin nada que pueda incomodar a Remus, dime Molly, ¿puede ser aquí, en tu jardín?" _Ella asintió_ "por supuesto que puede ser aquí, Dora, ¿dime donde más podría ser?" _le di un trago a mi té _"¿Qué día te gustaría que fuera la ceremonia?" "huuumm… no lo sé, ¿se puede esta misma semana?"_ Comenzó a reír_ "Claro que se puede" _y luego medio atormentada, medio ilusionada con la idea le dije _"¿Y el vestido?, Sí, se que se usa una túnica blanca solamente, pero yo he visto muchas películas muggles y me gusta la idea del vestido, Aunque no de novia" l_a palabra novia se quedó flotando en mi cabeza, y pensar que esa novia soy yo. _"bueno, entonces tendrás que decirle a tu madre sobre eso" "Solo pueden venir los miembros de la orden, no sé que pasaría si alguien del ministerio se entera" "solo los de la orden vendrán, tenlo por seguro"._

Y así fue como en menos de media hora organizamos mi futura boda.

Al día siguiente la orden entera (excepto mis padres) sabía que Remus y yo nos casaríamos. Y dos días después, tras regresar a la madriguera de un ataque, Remus me curaba algunos rasguños en el rostro cuando me dijo _"Sé que te dije que no tendrías un anillo de compromiso, pero no me pareció justo, así que conseguí uno para ti" _Sacó de su bolsillo una caja pequeña de terciopelo negro _"Era de mi madre, y ahora es tuyo" _El anillo era de plata y tenía un pequeño diamante muy discreto, perfecto para mí.Lo deslizó dentro de mi dedo y sonrió _"Ahora que todo es oficial, tendré que hablar con tus padres"_ Extrañamente el anillo me dio algo de valentía _"Está bien"_ dije mientras admiraba mi anillo con devoción, hacía sentirse completa a mi mano, me puse de pie y me colgué de su brazo_ "Vamos a casa"_ Nos despedimos y comenzamos a caminar "_Me hubiera gustado que estuviera Harry" _dije y su expresión cambió radicalmente, dejó de sonreír y una cortina de melancolía se instaló en sus parpado_s "A mí también, Dora"_ volvió a sonreír "_pero no podemos esperar hasta que esté con nosotros" _

Pronto llegamos a casa, le di un beso y bajo la promesa de visitar a mis padres mañana, se fue.

Al día siguiente, tocaron el timbre por la mañana. Anticipando que era él, me puse el anillo (no, sin que se me resbalara de las manos unas cuantas veces). Traté de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Mamá acababa de abrir la puerta, Remus llevaba una caja de chocolates en la mano, me sonrió al pasar junto a mí. Mamá fue a preparar té, papá se sentó frente a él en el y yo a su lado, con su mano fuertemente aferrada a la mía. "_Verá, Ted, quisiera casarme con su hija_" soltó, más seguro y directo que la primera vez. Mi papá no sufrió un paro cardiaco por poco y en la cocina se escuchó un desorden de utensilios "_¿Casarse?"_ exclamó mamá, escandalizada. Papá tenía la mirada fija en el anillo que destellaba en mi dedo_ "Casarse"_ dijo al fin. Había algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar_ "Creímos prudente que fuera en la madriguera, una ceremonia muy sencilla"_ dije, mamá se sentó al lado de papá "_no lo sé, Remus, es mi bebé_" contestó hablando muy seriamente para mi gusto, Volteé a ver a Remus, tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de mi padre "_¿Porqué en este momento?"_ le preguntó _"Porque la guerra nos ha quitado muchas oportunidades de hacer muchas cosas que deseamos y esta no será una de ellas" _Contestó_ "Además de que la guerra nos obliga a vivir con prisa, puede ser nuestro último día juntos" _agregué, El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, nadie dijo nada, mis padres se comunicaban en silencio, yo lo hacía con Remus, sentí miedo. Mamá le sonrió a papá alentadoramente antes de volvernos a mirar _"Pueden casarse"_ Dijo papá con voz ronca, ella forzó una sonrisa _"¿Han pensado en el día?" "Tal vez el miércoles o jueves, no pasará de esta semana"_ Sonrió y apretó el brazo de papá, él también sonrió tristemente.

El patronus de Kingsley nos sacó del apuro. Remus se puso de pie rápidamente_ "Muchas gracias, estoy seguro de que no los defraudaré, amo a su hija_" Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de cada uno "Hasta luego" salió y yo detrás de él. Una vez fuera de casa me colgué de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza.

Esta vez todo iría perfecto.


	17. Los límites que nunca le impuse

Lo primero que dije cuando entré a la cocina al día siguiente fue _"¿Mamá me acompañarás por un vestido?" _Mamá se giró algo desconcertada "_¿vestido?" "Sí, mamá quiero un vestido" _y para mi sorpresa se rió_ "Bueno, aunque no sé cómo te las arreglarás para no romperte la cabeza con ese vestido puesto"_ puse mi mejor cara de disgusto pero hasta eso me hizo reír, de pronto se puso seria_ "No hija, tenemos que hablar" _dejé de reír y la miré seriamente_ "Dime una cosa… ¿ya has pensado acerca de todo esto?"_Dios, si se refería a pensar en lo feliz que me haría casarme con él… pues si lo había pensado demasiadas veces como para que fuera sano_ "¿En qué?" "Bueno" Carraspeó "En las lunas llenas, en sus hijos… en su futuro"_ agregó algo sombríamente, con que a eso se refería "_Por supuesto que lo he pensado demasiadas veces; pero no me voy a dar por vencida solo por eso. Sé que es un poco peligroso, pero lo amo y él también me ama, no puedo pedir más_" Mamá sonrió con un poco de tristeza y asintió.

Ese mismo día por la tarde fui con ella a darme una vuelta por el Londres muggle, entramos a todas las tiendas de la calle hasta que encontramos el vestido perfecto: Blanco, con detalles en rosa. El vestido más perfecto de toda la faz de la tierra me observaba desde el aparador de una tienda para novias; cuando me lo probé, me llegaba un poco debajo de la rodilla, tenía tirantes de Satín blanco y falda de organza con una franja rosa. Y tuve que llevármelo, no podía ser más como yo. Al salir del probador mamá sonrió ampliamente _"Es demasiado como tú"_ asentí.

Después de todas las compras fuimos a la madriguera a dejar el vestido y a decirle a Molly que día sería_"Miércoles" "Pero querida… mañana es miércoles"_ se me helaron las venas "_Remus me ha dicho que el miércoles, yo solo te estoy informando"_ Contesté aunque comencé a temblar _"Muy bien, avisaré a todos los que pueda" _¡Dios, Me casaré en menos de veinticuatro horas!

**_"Linda, disculpa por no haberte ido a visitar hoy, pero cielo, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia horas antes de la boda, Te amo_**" Rezaba la nota que estaba en la mesa, suspiré al leerla y me senté, todo estaba sucediendo así de rápido porque yo así lo quise, volví a suspirar y esta vez sonreí. Nada podía estar mejor.

Pasé la noche más larga de mi vida, porque el insomnio se combinó con pesadillas y nauseas, la gente no debería casarse. En cuanto me di un baño, mamá papá y yo, salimos a la madriguera. Me encerré en una habitación vacía y comencé a vestirme, unas horas después, mi madre acomodaba el tocado en mi cabeza "_Te ves lindísima_" dijo con la voz entrecortada_ "Oh vamos, solo lo dices porque soy tu hija"_contesté sonriendo, pero al mirarme en el espejo tuve que aceptar que me veía excelente vestida de novia.

_"Llegó Remus"_ Dijo Molly mientras abría la puerta, Ginny y Hermione (aún cargando sus maletas) venían detrás de ella. Las tres me miraron curiosamente y luego sonrieron de oreja a oreja _"fantástica" "muy linda"_dijeron, sonreí en agradecimien_to "¿Llegó Remus?_" pensé en él dando vueltas en la sala o tal vez sentado en el mullido sofá, Molly asintió "_También Kingsley ha llegado"_ Porque era Kingsley quien nos casaría "_¿Comenzamos ya?" "Claro, vámonos chicas_" Cerró la puerta y fui a la ventana, las sillas del comedor estaban en el jardín y una mesa pequeña frente a ellos, Suspiré _"¿Así que de ésta manera se siente casarse?"_ Pregunté_ "Bueno, en realidad no, cuando el proceso es menos acelerado y no hay una guerra, es mucho más aturdidor, tuviste suerte" _Contestó Mamá sonriendo, y solté una carcajada nerviosa "_Te quiero_" y me colgué de su cuello, al separarme le sonreí _"Aquí vamos"_.

Bajé escoltada por ella, en la puerta trasera me esperaba mi papá que sonrió al mirarme "_Hermosa_" Sonreí de nuevo _"Gracias_" y al asomarme hacia el jardín y ver solo algunas personas sentadas, pensé en que esta boda era la más extraña a la que había asistido, pero encajaba perfectamente con los dueños. Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, nos acercamos a la mesa y al estar frente a Remus, todo cobró sentido, porque me miraba con un brillo alegre en los ojos que nunca antes había podido reconocer. Mi padre depositó mi mano en la suya y sonrió ampliamente, Remus asintió lentamente y le sonrió de vuelta. Nos dimos la vuelta para mirar a Kingsley. Leía una documento y pronto mi cabeza se volvió un torbellino de recuerdos, las veces que sonrió, me miró con frustración, amabilidad.. _"Tonks, debes firmar"_ "Cierto, cierto" Firme el documento y después de reír nerviosamente alguien detrás de mí, me pasó un anillo de oro al igual que a él. "Te amo" Dijo Remus mientras deslizaba el anillo por mi dedo _"Me encantaría decir algo muy inteligente, pero estoy en shock; eres mi vida" _dije a falta de palabras y deslicé el anillo por su dedo.

Tomándonos de ambas manos nos pusimos frente a frente _"…Los declaro marido y mujer"_ el contacto visual me hizo vivir un rápido retroceso en el tiempo. Pude ver la primera vez que lo vi, como entablé una amistad sólida con él, como la rompimos innumerables veces, las discusiones, las risas y llegué hasta aquí: Ahora él es mi_ marido._

No pude evitar reírme "_Puedes besar a la novia"_ Dijo Kingsley finalmente. Lo besé efusivamente en medio de algunos aplausos

_"Te amo"_ dije contra sus labios

"_Yo te amaré" _ Contestó él _"Siempre"_

Me separé y lo abracé, me sentí satisfecha de haber peleado hasta conseguirlo.

Y así fue como mi fascinación se convirtió en adoración y rebasó los límites que yo _nunca_ le impuse.

* * *

_**Al fin :) Pues Adoración ha terminado... espero que les guste ... (aujque ni siqiera a la autora le convenza)**_

_**Pero bueeeno, terminó, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora :P**_

_**No se pierdan el especial de san valentín :P (será de Remus y Tonks :P) **_

_**nos leemos **_


End file.
